Advertisers may purchase advertisement (“ad”) inventory from various publishers of content, such as web sites, for the opportunity to present ads to viewers. In some instances, publishers may attempt to sell ad inventory to advertisers, but may be unable to find a buyer of certain ad inventory. As a result, certain ad inventory may remain unsold, reducing advertising revenue and/or an advertisement fill rate for publishers. Similarly, advertisers may desire to present ads to certain target audiences, but may be unable to buy ad inventory from certain publishers.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components as well. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.